


Secrets

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Open ended, Protective Jack, background sprace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Racer has been hiding his college acceptance news from Jack.





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Gilmore Girls

“Race, can we talk?” Jack walked up to his foster brother, ignoring the glare he was receiving from Spot.

“What’s up?” the blonde asked, placing a hand on his boyfriend’s arm, “Sean, why don’t you head to class, I’ll catch up.”

Spot shot Jack a glare before kissing Race and walking away, slipping Race’s books from his grip.

“What’s up?” Race asked once Spot was gone.

“You want to explain?” Jack held out the acceptance letter, the acceptance letter to Pratt Art Institute.

“I kept information from you.” Race replied after a moment.

“Information that I should have had.” Jack amended the statement.

“Information that would’ve come out eventually - like the Iran-Contra Scandal.” Race tried to get a smile at the very least.

“So you’re Oliver North?” Jack scoffed.

“No,” Race shook his head, “I’m Fawn Hill.”

“Tony,” Jack sighed, rolling his eyes.

“She was much prettier.” Race grinned.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Jack frown.

Racer sighed, leaning back against the locker bay and running a hand through his hair, “I was going to. I promise. I only told Medda the other day.”

“But Spot knew.” Jack glared at the title floor of the school, “You told Spot.”

“I did,” Race’s voice was small, “We’ve been together for four years, Jack.”

“Yeah,” Jack fired back, “and we’ve been brothers for fifteen years.”

“Spot’s being given a family property upon graduation, when he’s starting to work with his uncle at Conlon, Inc. The brownstone is practically across the street from Campus.” Race replied, “I told Spot first because this is part of our plan. I didn’t want to tell you or Medda until I heard from the school about financial aid. I qualify for a lot of money because of my test scores and I wanted to get that figured out before telling anyone. Spot’s uncle offered to pay the difference.”

“You’re really considering that?” Jack narrowed his eyes at his brother.

“Medda can’t afford tuition for all of us and my pay at the studio isn’t enough.” Race sighed, “I’m still waiting to hear from the School, so I may not need his money. But if I can get that extra help, I’m not gonna turn it down.”

“Tony-” Jack reached out to try to comfort his brother, but Race pulled away.

“I have to get to class.” Race deflected, starting down the hall to his History class.

Jack watched him go. Racer had been the only one in the House that Jack never felt the need to worry about. He hadn’t even known what schools the younger boy had applied to. He decided that he needed to talk to Spot, wanting to make sure that paying Race’s tuition wasn’t a ploy to trap the blonde in a relationship. He doubted that that was the case, the two had been together since freshman year, but he didn’t want the financial aid to be held over Racer’s head.


End file.
